


Ravi:Dragon Slayer

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Adorable Ravi, F/M, Ravi is a cinnamon roll, izombie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower





	

“Ravi! I’m heading to your house now!” You sigh into the phone as you lock up your small animal clinic. 

“You better hurry or there won’t be any pizza left for you.” He singsonged into the phone and he groaned and it was obvious he took a bite. 

“Okay, stop making out with your pizza and save me some!” You groan. Your face grew hot. “I meant the pizza.” He chuckled on the other line of the phone. 

“Just get here.” He sighed. 

“Okay okay!” You laughed as you started down the street in hopes of hailing a cab. Ravi teased you once more before he hung up the phone. You passed by all the shops you normally did before you decided to stop inside a shop to buy a surprise sweet for Ravi, you were passing the alley heading to the door when you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and a hand cover your mouth before you could scream. 

You were thrown roughly against the wall, and felt something hot and sticky run down your neck before you were shoved into the wall again and your vision started to collapse in on itself.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello?” Ravi answered his phone staring at the door willing you to walk through any moment. He was stupidly excited to see you. He was worried out of his mind though. It had been two hours since he spoke to you last. He tried calling and texting but with no answer, so he figured you probably got stuck in traffic and then went home quickly to shower. 

“Dr. Chakrabarti, we need you to come in, there’s a body.” 

“I’ll uh..,” Ravi paused glancing at the pizza on the table, “I’ll be in right away.” He hung up and sighed. Ravi tried to get ahold of you and of course got the voice mail. His heart sank and he became increasingly worried. 

Ravi showed up at the morgue, and flipped the lights on making his way to the body. He had hoped you got his several messages and the note on his door promising to show up at your apartment with Dragon Age, wine, and pizza. Your three favorite things. 

He pulled up the sheet covering the body absentmindedly as he snapped some gloves on. Then he set to prepping the rest of the work station grabbing all his necessary tools . He scanned the clipboard skipping the identity line as he scanned over the suspected cause of death. His brow raised and he looked down at the body. As soon as his eyes saw your face he dropped the clipboard. Tears stung his eyes and his knees buckled. He caught himself on the edge of the table. 

“Ravi?” Someone was calling him, and he jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. “Ravi?” He turned to see Liv looking at him. 

“I should have stayed on the phone with her.” He muttered as his tears dripped onto the table. 

“What?” Liv asked not hearing him.

“I should have stayed on the phone with her!” Ravi screamed throwing some random tools on the ground. Liv’s eyes landed on the body and she gasped. 

“I’m so sorry Ravi! I know you were going to ask her..”

“It’s not important now is it? She’s dead and it’s my fault! She was murdered!”

“Ravi, we can get justice, I know it’s not going to be easy but let’s start the autopsy.” She muttered rubbing his shoulder a bit. 

“Okay, you’re right, autopsy first- justice later. “ He said getting ready to grab more tools. 

“It looks like her throat was slit.” Liv observed. 

“I need to make sure that was the cause of death and it didn’t happen after her death.” Ravi leaned down to get a closer look at the wound. A loud gasp of air made him jump, and he came face to face with your chest, that was rising and falling. He may have blushed about the fact that you were shirtless if he wasn’t so happy that you were alive. 

“Y/N!” Ravi cried and hugged you. 

“Ravi, hurting me.” You muttered. He pulled away and that gave you the chance to look around. You were in the morgue. You furrowed your brow confused. You had no idea how you had gotten there. 

“How did I? The last thing I was remember was that I was on my way to grab you a surprised when I was grabbed, I felt a pain in my neck and something hot and sticky, I was pushed into the wall and I’m waking up here.” You muttered and touched your neck, fingers meeting the ragged wound that was there. Your face scrunched up as in disgust when suddenly you felt incredibly hungry. “I’m starving.” You added and then shivered and that’s when you looked down at yourself. You screeched and scrambled to cover yourself.

“This is going to sound crazy, please bear with me. You died. You were scratched across your throat which is why you died. You however, were scratched by a zombie.” Ravi breathed. 

“I was what?” You asked, as Liv appeared beside him with looked like a chicken wrap in hand. 

“It’s true.” She said as she handed you the wrap. 

“I am one too, so is Major.” Liv said. “You need to eat this.” You took the food gratefully and sunk your teeth right into it. You groaned and devoured it faster. 

“That’s why I began working here and quit my other job, my skin became pale, and my hair turned platinum.” 

“You mean mine will too?” You asked not sure if you believed this stuff. 

“It already has.” Ravi replied and grabbed the makeup mirror that Liv was offering him for you to see. A white stripe stood out prominently. 

“I believe you.” 

“Good because that wasn’t a chicken wrap, it was a brain wrap with lots of peppers and hot sauce. Hot stuff like stimulates your taste buds so you can taste stuff. It still won’t taste as good as when you were alive though.” You pouted. “Does this affect anything else?”

“Blood flow, heart rate, hair color, skin complexion, appetite, and sex.” Liv rattled off. 

“Sex?” You asked. 

“As in you can’t have sex with anyone not zombified without infecting them.” Ravi piped up and felt your heart sink. You weren’t a virgin, but you had yet to experience anything that went beyond just physical. 

“Oh.” You said sadly. 

“I am working on a cure.” Ravi said placing a hand on your knee trying to reassure you. 

“I am going to wipe this out of the system of her death, and type up that the cut wasn’t deep enough bur her heart was too faint to pick up. That she has no recollection of the night and that she is in the hospital so that nobody comes asking questions and if someone does that it’ll be clive.” Liv said quickly leaving you alone with Ravi.

“As soon as we get you cleaned up, and some of this sorted out I promise to have a night with you full of hot Cheetos, buffalo chicken pizza, and spiced wine, oh and dragon age. I’ll slay all of those dragons!” Ravi said and suddenly offered you his coat so you weren’t completely bare, and you noticed how he tried to avert his gaze. When you only smirked and didn’t say anything he continued on. 

“It’s alright y/n, I will help you, and feed you, and protect you if it comes down to it.” Ravi said meeting your gaze, when you interrupted him by pulling him to you and kissing him hard. You pulled away suddenly afraid. 

“I didn’t just infect you did I?” 

“As far as I know sexually transmitted body fluids are the only ones to infect someone else, even eat through condoms.” He replied. “But if I die and un-die then I would be happy if this is how I go.” He smirked. 

“So you’re trying to battle the dragon of the zombie infection and cure it?” You smile. “My Ravi the dragon slayer.” You smiled cupping his cheek.


End file.
